The Junkers
The Junkers are a trio of junkers who regularly trade potatoes to Quartermaster in exchange for doll parts. They then deal with Gwen where the third junker find out about their shared love for "Lizards of Love" Their real names are unknown, and in their debut episode they are simply credited as "Junker 1" and "Junker 3". There is no voice credit for Junker 2 due to not having any dialogue. Appearance Junker 1 has olive-toned skin, long red hair hitting his shoulders, orange eyes, and a five o'clock shadow making him appear older than his comrades. He has dark red pants and finger gloves of the same shade and an orange t-shirt under a red jacket with dark red detailing and silver elbow pads. He has black converse sneakers, and a backwards baseball cap in the same shade as his pants & gloves. Junker 2 has peachy skin, a short blonde bowl-cut hairstyle, sunken blue eyes with visible bags, and a few wisps of hair on his upper lip. He wears blue jeans with a grey hoodie with two horizontal green stripes and two other skinny brown strips forming an X down the front of his torso, as well as black converse sneakers. Junker 3 has olive-toned skin, short black hair that goes down just past his ears with a cowlick at the back, and bright green eyes. He wears a green-and-white striped t-shirt with ripped sleeves that ends just above his navel, leaving his bellybutton exposed, and football shoulderpads overtop that are secured to his body with two thick green straps. He also has dark black jeans and black converse sneakers. Personality Junker 1 is the group's leader. He is very abrupt and speaks in a gruff tone of voice, being very serious about negotiating trades. He seems to have a particular fixation with doll arms in the boxes he was attempting to get from Gwen. He doesn't understand his fellow junker's fanfiction hobby, calling it "millennial nonsense", but does still support his friend by giving him a lift to a fanfiction group meetup in town. Junker 3 writes fan fiction of "Lizards of Love" in his spare time, under the username xxAznAnimeBoixx. He seems much less focused on trading, though it could have to do with the fact that the group's trade session with Quartermaster was cutting into his time at the meetup. Upon learning Gwen's username, he treats her nicely by telling his fellow junkers to give her anything she wants. Due to a lack of dialogue, not much is known about Junker 2 at this time. Trivia * The designs of the three junkers are heavily influenced by the Rowdyruff Boys, a trio of delinquent boys created by Mojo Jojo, from the cartoon [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Powerpuff_Girls "The Powerpuff Girls"]. The most striking resemblances are the similar color schemes and clothing. ** However xxAznAnimeBoixx is deigned after the character Butch's old design unlike the other junkers. * In xxAznAnimeBoixx's username, the Azn is pronounced Asian, revealing that the character is of Asian descent. * All 3 junkers wear black converse sneakers. * Gwen is aware of the fanfiction written by xxAznAnimeBoixx and gives him praise as to how depraved it is. Judging by the blush he reacts with, it could be assumed he's written smut. ** He gives Gwen the same compliment in return, meaning he's aware of her work and that she has also potentially written smut as well. Gallery References